Baby It's Cold Outside
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Semi-AU of TyOzzie123's SYOC Story. It's a stormy night in Angeles and Kirara needs to get home. Prince Christian tells her it's cold outside. Partial Song-fic?


A/N: In preparation for NaNoWriMo I wrote this as a semi-AU for TyOzzie123's How To Win A Crown SYOC story. I hope she enjoys it as well for anyone else how reading this. I know it's too early for Christmas themed stories but I couldn't resist!

* * *

Kirara looked out the window of the room she was staying in. The palace was just as beautiful as she remembered. She hadn't returned to it since she was in the Selection. It was too painful to look at. By the time of her elimination she had fallen in love with Ray, but she knew that it was either the crown or the theater.

She smiled softly as she looked out at the storm, she had a new reason for being here. After so long. Her friend, Percival set her up on a blind date to help get over Ray. Kirara was fine with not dating for a while but Percival insisted. Kirara nearly had a heart attack when she arrived at the café where her date was. Sitting at a table at the very edge of the café was Prince Ray's brother, Christian. Kirara didn't want to partake in the date but she reluctantly did and found Prince Christian to be a wonderful person and soon they began dating which led to Kirara to the present, sitting in one of the parlors while she waited for Christian to finish talking to Ray. The sound of a door opening snapped Kirara out of her train of thought. She turned to see Endra passing by.

"Hey Kira, staying over?" Endra asked as she closed the door behind her. Endra was being her bubbly, usual self. She was partially the reason why Christian dating Kirara was public knowledge.

"I don't intend to. I have to rehearse for a show tomorrow. I'm just waiting for Christian so I can say goodbye." She said calmly. Endra frowned slightly, looking out the window.

"You know it's pouring out there, you can't possibly go home in this weather." Endra said. Kira looked, to her it wasn't so bad, not like the piles of snow in Hansport. She opened her mouth to speak, the door opened again and Christian came out. Endra had already left and Kirara was left alone with Christian.

"Sorry I took so long. Just been a while since I had an actually conversation with Ray what with him being busy with his wife." Christian said sheepishly. Kirara shook her head.

"No worries, I don't mind waiting for you." Kirara said as she gave Christian a peck. The two began to chat talking about how well recently books translated to the theater. Kirara and Christian often agreed on thing but occasionally disagreed that let to light hearted arguments. They reminded Kirara of her chats with Christian while during the Selections.

He was great company after some of the girls and guys were dismissed. She tried talking to the rock star but found him to be too unrefined for her taste. She wondered where he placed, amazed that Ray kept him for so long. Kirara's was brought back to reality when she smelled hot chocolate. Endra must have sent it. Kirara sat and leaned on Christian's shoulder as they quietly spoke to each other, while music played in the background. To anyone else this would be seen as just an ordinary conversation but to them it was a perfect way to spend time with each other.

Kirara didn't realize how much time she spent before she heard a clock in the hall ring. She looked at her watch, she cursed it was well past ten o' clock. She had lost track of time when they started playing music. Kirara sat up, nearly spilling her drink, A maid had brought a fresh kettle of chocolate earlier. She looked at Christian and felt a little bad that she had to break up their relaxing position.

"I'm really sorry, love but I have to go. I have a performance tomorrow and rehearsal tomorrow. Also, I promised to stay with my parents." Kirara said, and stood.

"Wait, Kira you can't leave. That storm is gonna last all night." Christian said, standing up placing his drink down and walking over to her. A soft melody began to play as Christian walked behind Kirara and wrap his arms around her.

"I really can't stay". Kira said as she wiggled out of Christian's arms, giggling. She knew how this would play out. Kirara knew that when she heard thunder earlier.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Christian said in a soft sing-song voice.

"I've got to go away." Kira said turning away from him to hide her smile.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Christian repeated, turning Kirara around.

"This evening has been... so very nice." Kira sang

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Christian said placing his hands over Kira's.

"My mother with start to worry" she sang and raising a finger.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Christian replied in that lovely voice of his.

"My father will be pacing the door." Kirara hummed

"Listen to that fireplace roar." Christian crooned.

"So really I'd better scurry." Kirara said as her finger pointing to door that lead to main hallway.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Christian serenaded, Kira paced over to pot with same air of grace that she had during a performance.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more." Kirara half-sang, pouring herself another cup of hot chocolate. Christian walked over to the music player.

"I'll put some records on while you pour." He said as he looked through the music selection, putting on some soft jazz.

"The media might think." Kirara said while placing the back of her hand on her head dramatically.

"Baby, it's bad out there." Christian reasoned as he walked back to the actress.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Kirara teased, there wasn't anything in the chocolate, Christian still wasn't old enough to drink and Kirara was certain the maid wasn't about to drug the two of them.

"No cabs to be had out there." Christian hummed, not that Kirara ever took them.

"I wish I knew how to break this spell." both sang as Kirara stepped back into Christian's arms and looked into his eyes. Christian then took Kirara's beanie off.

"I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell."

"Why, thank you, but I ought to say no, no, no sir." Kirara said as she took Christian's hand and began to slowly dance with him.

"at least I'm gonna say that I tried" Kirara said shrugging as she twirled.

"Baby it's cold outside!" Both sang to each other. Kirara paused for a moment to sip her now lukewarm chocolate.

"You're getting better at this." She said, crossing her arms

"I learn from the best, of course." Christian said. Kirara laughed and took a step back to curtsy, something she hadn't done since her second date with Ray and coicidentally second with Christian.

"I simply must go" She sang in a drawn-out low voice.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"The answer is no." Kirara said, feigning seriousness

"But baby it's cold outside." Christian hugged himself to emphasize the tempature.

"The welcome has been so nice and warm." Christian gesture to the window.

"Look out the window at that storm." The both looked out, then back at each other.

"My co-star with be suspicious."

"Gosh your lips look delcious."

"My agent will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious" Christian then kissed Kirara.

"Ooh your lips are delicious"

"But maybe just a cigarette more..." Kirara said

"Never such a rain storm before. Oh, and Kira? You don't smoke." Christian said, Kirara nodded and continued

"I gotta get home."

"Baby, you'll freeze out there." Christian remarked.

"Say lend me a coat." Kirara said, sliding her fingers over Christian's coat that hung over the couch they were previously sitting on.

"It's up to your knees out there." Christian hummed nudging Kirara's shoulder playfully then leaning against the back of the couch next to the coat.

"You've really been grand, but don't you see" Kirara smirked when she saw Christian press the back of his hand to his head, mirror her pose earlier.

"How could you do this thing to me?" Kirara giggled at the silly gesture.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" Kirara took a step closer to Christian.

"Think of my life long sorrow" Christian took a step closer to Kirara

"At least there will be plenty implied" Kirara said as she wrapped her arms around Christian.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." Christian wrapped his arms around Kirara.

"I really can't stay." Kirara and Christian sang in unison.

"Baby it's cold, Baby it's cold outside!" The two sang and laughed.

"You know... you're right it's cold outside." Kirara joked, stifling a snicker.

"Does that mean you're having a sleep over" another voiced called both looked over to see Endra leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been there?" Christian asked. Endra smiled and crossed her arms.

"Just for that last bit. You two are sweet together. We should probably have the maids prepare a room for Kira" Endra said as she turned around and headed to her room.

"Look like I'm joining you, Endra and Ray and his wife for breakfast." Kirara said

"I hope this won't affect your schedule too much." Christian said as he turned off the music player.

"Not any more so than usual." Kirara said.

"Good." Christian replied.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know. I used wife because saying spouse sounded out of place. Like really when do you say So-and-so's Spouse. Regardless I hope you liked this.


End file.
